


Summer Storms

by QuietDemise13



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Don't ask why Bro isnt there, F/M, Jades at Daves house, Summer, This ones actually happy, i dont know, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietDemise13/pseuds/QuietDemise13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are at Dave's house, staying for summer break. You have stayed here before but it was always during the holidays not in the summer so you had no idea about the storms. What will happen when a storm hits while Jade is staying at Dave's?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Storms

DAVE

You wake up to a flash and a loud boom. Wasn't the sky clear today? Lightning flashes again, lighting the room up for an instant. Typical Houston weather. You flick the lights on while thinking to yourself, At least there is still power. As if on cue, the lights flicker from on to off several times then stays at a constant 'off' sending the room into blackness. It's going to be a long night. You flip the light-switch to 'off' incase the power turns back on again. Shuffling back to your bed, you start to drift to sleep when you hear a soft whimper from the other room.

JADE

You are at Dave's house, staying for summer break. You have stayed here before but it was always during the holidays not in the summer so you had no idea about the storms. It's okay, it's just a little thunderstorm, nothing to be scared about, you repeat inside your head although it doesn't help the bright flashes you see through the windows or the loud booms you hear. With every flash and boom, you wince. Recently though, you have started to slightly whimper also. When will this storm be over? You have been like this for hours.

DAVE

You shuffle out of your room into the living room where Jade insists she stay, saying, "I like sleeping out here though!" every time you offer her your room. You walk further into the room and see her curled up on the floor, shivering, with her eyes closed tightly, hands covering her ears trying to block out the sound of another boom. "Fuck, Harley." You whisper and rush to your room, grab your iPod and rush back. You crouch down next to her and say, "Harley, its okay, its okay." And she sits up at the sound of your voice. As you remove her hands from her ears you see a slight blush on her cheeks and pretend not to notice. You slide your head phones over her ears before turning on some music. You sit down next to her and wrap your arm around her waist and bring her closer.

JADE

You are so focused on blocking out the noise; you didn't realize Dave was in front of you. Seeing him, you sat up and tried to act like nothing was wrong but you failed, forgetting your hands were on your ears. When Dave removes your hands from your ears making you blush slightly but you don't protest. You expect him to ask you something but he doesn't, instead he puts his headphones over your ears and turns on some music, loud enough for you to forget about the storm but quiet enough for you to hear him if he talks to you. You watch him as he sits next to you and wraps his arm around you pulling you closer, making you blush. After a moment of just looking at him, you give in and lay your head on his shoulder. Happy to have somebody there. Happy to have him there.

DAVE

After just sitting for a while you say "Harley," when she doesn't answer, you say, "Hey, look at me." She lifts her head off of your shoulder and looks up at you with those huge, beautiful green eyes that you could stare at for hours. God you love those eyes. "How long have you been out here like this?" you ask still staring into her eyes. "Not that long." She replies quietly. She is lying. "Did you know your nose twitches slightly when you lie?" you ask but before she can respond, you say, "You should have woken me up." She hesitates to reply for a moment. "I tried but you wouldn't wake up." You sigh, why does she fell like she has to lie to me? You ask yourself. "Your nose twitched again."

JADE

Why am I lying to him? Is it so hard just to say, 'I didn't want you to think I'm a baby.'? You ask yourself. As you stare into his eyes. His eyes. HIS EYES! "Dave you do know that you don't have your shades on right?" she said coolly. His eyes widened a bit as you hear him mutter, "Shit!" and as he gets up to get them, you pull him back down. "Don't. I like your eyes." You whisper. "W-Why? They aren't normal." he asks, surprise heavy in his voice. "Because they are beautiful. Because they fit you. Because it doesn't matter what color they are." You say. "Because their yours." You whisper so quietly that only you could hear it.

DAVE

How is it that she makes me forget everything? I would never have left the room without my shades, so why is it that when I heard her all I could think of was comforting her? He asks himself "Fine, but only for a little while, okay?" She nodded looking… happy. Finally relaxing you lay down on your back. To your surprise, she takes off your headphones and lies with down with you and puts her head on your chest. You blush slightly at her actions but put your arm around her waist. You stay like that awake, until her breath evens out and she falls into the depths of sleep. Eventually, you let the darkness take you away too.

JADE

He agreed. He agreed to keep his shades off for a little while. You thought you would never be able to see his eyes. His lay down on his back and without thinking, you laid down with his Resting your head on his chest. After a moment's hesitation, he put a protective are around your waist. You just lay there, letting his arm around your waist and the thumping of his heart lull you into the depths of sleep. You wish this would never end, that he will never let you go.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was pretty good since I wrote this two years ago as my first fanfiction. Thanks for reading.


End file.
